


And I just need enough of you to dull the pain

by george_weasleys_cries



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/george_weasleys_cries/pseuds/george_weasleys_cries
Summary: Daniel wasn't dumb. He knew no one would notice if Harrison started acting weirder than normal. Sadder, Quieter,  Sullener(Title from Twin Skeletons (Hotel in NYC) by Fall Out Boy)





	And I just need enough of you to dull the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Rape/Non-con of a minor, child abandonment, child neglect, child abuse (not shown), child sexual abuse (shown)

Daniel was well aware that he would have to be sneaky. Gwen was too paranoid, and David paid too much attention. Well at least they did to Max and his gang. Nurf and Erid could hold their own, Preston and Nerris were always together, and Space Kid and Dolph would tell.

  
   That left one. Harrison was almost always overlooked. He knew Harrison felt especially neglected after David adopted Max. Daniel knew he knew he couldn’t get his brother back, or have his parents stop fearing him. Daniel starts spending extra time with Harrison. He lets him show him all his lame magic tricks. Harrison slowly gets more comfortable with Daniel until he trusts him as much as Max trusts David.

  
   One day Daniel walks into Harrison’s cabin late at night. “We’re friends, aren’t we Harrison?” he smiles and Harrison rubs his eyes tiredly, “Yes,” he mumbles, confused wondering where this conversation was going. “Let’s do something friends do okay?” Harrison blinks in confusion but doesn’t go to move away. He frowns as he feels Daniels hands on his shoulders. Daniel’s grip tightens when Harrison starts to move away, “Friends remember?” Harrison stops fighting. He repeats friends, as he cries in the shower scrubbing so hard his whole body stays pink and stays in long after the water has gone cold. The dark skies and pouring rain is a sure sign that he’s upset, but no one checks. Gwen and David are preoccupied with Max, who’d apparently had a nightmare the previous night. No one notices when Daniel walks over, and settles next to Harrison setting a hand on his inner thigh. He pays no attention as Harrison squirms uncomfortably. “I’ll see you tonight okay?” he says quietly in Harrison’s ear, not noticing or not caring about the goosebumps that rise on the boy’s skin. Things continue like this for weeks. No one notices. Daniel visits nightly, Harrison scrubs his body until he bleeds, and pretends nothing is wrong. Daniel gets ballsy. He starts taking Harrison off during the day. Someone notices.

  
   David starts to wonder where Daniel is when he doesn’t show up for an activity they are scheduled to do together. He goes to ask Gwen if she’s seen him, and then set off to find him together. They first check in the counselor’s cabin and are bewildered when he’s not there. “Shit.” “Language.” “Where could he be?” Gwen asks glumly, “We could go ask Harrison, they seem to be close!” Gwen rolled her eyes but followed David. They frowned and shared concerned glances as they heard whimpers and moans come from inside the cabin. David hurried to get his key into the locked door. Neither Gwen or David could’ve prepared for what they saw when the door swung open. Harrison was on his knees in front of the bed where Daniel was sat, obediently tilting his head back due to the tight grip on his hair. His mouth was stuffed full of Daniel's cock and he was crying softly. “Mother Fucker,” Gwen swore as she ran over to the two, gently grabbing Harrison and grabbing a blanket from Preston’s bed to wrap around Harrison’s trembling body. She turned the boy into her chest as she watches David confront Daniel. “What the fuck?” he demands harshly, “YOU SICK BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM?! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!” Gwen quietly dials the police as David continues to yell. He’s gotten the attention of the camp as the fight spills outside, Gwen calms slightly as she hears sirens pull up to the camp, and refocuses on the trembling child in her lap.

  
   She gently turns the boy around to face her. “Hey kid,” she waits until she sees the boy peer up at him sadly, “He said he was my friend. That that’s what friends do. I just wanted a friend,” Gwen feels her heart break a little at the vulnerability in the eleven-year-old’s voice.  
She glances up as she hears the door to the counselor’s cabin open and close and sees David settle on the bed across from them. “Hey Harrison,” he says gently. “Hey,” Harrison replies with a sniffle. “The ambulance is coming in a minute okay?” Harrison doesn’t respond from his place on Gwen’s lap.  
Gwen glances up when she hears the door creak open. “Hey sweetheart,” a female nurse kneels down to Harrison’s height, “”We’re going to take you in for an examination, but we’re not going to do anything you don’t want all right? Do you have anyone you want to ride with you?” Harrison glances at her shyly and she nods. “I’ll stay here with the other campers,” David volunteers and Gwen smiles at him falsely.

  
   Getting to the hospital Gwen is not allowed in Harrison’s hospital room, and takes the moment to dial his parents. After the sixth ring Harrison’s father picks up.”Hello,” he sounds slightly nervous, “Hi, I’m Gwen Harrison’s camp counselor…?” She hears the sharp intake of breath, :What has he done now?!” “Well actually one of our counselors… he molested Harrison I’m very sorry, Harrison is at the hospital right now,” “So you mean to tell me he’s a devil child, AND A FAG! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT ABOMINATION AGAIN!” She doesn’t get the chance to answer.

  
   Walking into Harrison’s hospital room she tries to smile. “They’re not coming, are they?” Shit. “No, I don’t think so. Sorry, kid.” Harrison nods glumly and doesn’t respond.  
Harrison is released from the hospital and things change for the better. He gets adopted by Gwen, Nerris and he make amends about their different magic, and he and Preston’s friendship strengthens to even more than it was before. Harrison has crippling anxiety and depression, and sees a therapist two times a week but he was getting better. He wasn’t overlooked anymore.


End file.
